


the kids.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: x-men drabbles. [23]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank was relieved when Alex returned to the mansion unharmed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the kids.

Hank was relieved when Alex returned to the mansion unharmed. Charles was still not entirely stable, and he didn't know how Charles would have taken the death of yet another of “the kids,” as Charles always called that first group. Having Alex around made Charles smile a little more. When Alex said he was going to be there for whatever Charles needed him for, Hank knew that spoke to the part of Charles that was still warring with himself. It may not be the complete group of “the kids,” but it's better than all of them being gone for good.


End file.
